gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 54
Crimson Moon Report #54 - September 14, 2011 Summary: Myke begins taking signatures for a petition to aid Shantytown in the Landing. ---- Originally posted by WEREBEAST on 9/14/11 A single roll of parchment, tacked up in several places around Wehnimer's Landing as well as delivered directly to the business and homes of local businessmen by the likes of Dakris, Murdos Burdos, Larton, Edwina, Archmage Pherantyr, as well as many other prominent local shops such as Tykel and Aznel's respective businesses. Quite simply, it reads: "Friends and acquaintances, Our town has often come under assault, and too often we are left to pick up the pieces and overlook the desperate plight of those displaced from their homes or orphaned by what has transpired. I have seen in this town which I love, the town which has been my redemption, suffering. Suffering I cannot abide. I owe this town a debt that will be repayed as often and as capably as I am able. Shanty Town has fallen beneath notice for far too long, and grows in population with each scourge we face. I propose a change, and I ask you consider voicing your support by signing the petition to enact the following plan. Should we rally sufficient support to warrant a meeting with the Mayor to discuss the matter in a public forum at greater length, it will then be submitted to the proper channels. The idea takes shape in but three stages. The goal is to utilize as little new construction as possible given limited funds and resources, which may need bolstering through the work of local volunteers and donations. Step One; Protecting. Construct a stonework refuge shelter for the displaced citizens and orphans. A portion of the building will be a functioning kitchen. The goal of this stage is the fast and efficient protection of the citizens of our home. Step Two; Enabling. The largest step but the most vital. Begin with construction of a vegetable garden and small livestock farm (roltons, chickens, and the like) to prolong kitchen support and create jobs. A market stall to allow the sale of excess crops and rolton wool wares. The goal is to build self-sufficiency in the community. Sheltered dock construction begins next, with a series of small boats supported to allow for safe exodus along the waterways from town during potential disasters or assaults. Finally and possibly the most important step to improving the future of the town, the constuction of a small local school to educate and empower the town's youth to apply their energy to more productive ends, and their betterment. Step Three; Improving. This stage consists of mostly cosmetic renovations simply made to improve the quality of life in shanty town, which I can only hope would warrant a less unseemly name by this point of the plan. This would include the repair of fences, the re-painting of worn and damaged structures, necessary repairs to those structures, and the planting of trees and small gardens. Signed, Myke Naii'Mos. Evandre Solazo. (written in a scarcely legible font) Leech Flerits. (I assumed the best way to gather signatures and avoid forum clutter was to have you, the others, contact me in game or via the usual OOC means to indicate that word would have been sent that you character (or characters) intend to sign the proposal to voice their support for the idea. These signatures are not a commitment of aid, simply voicing that you agree with the idea and wish to see it come to fruition. As such, I have included the signatures of my own characters as part of this post, who would be backing the idea. If you really want, feel free to reply your signature via this thread but it's probably easiest to just find Myke ICly. If you keep odd hours, by all means post here.) ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports